


Keeping an Eye on Your Heart

by fotoei



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Awakening, I don't know what I'm doing, Kind of AU, Lupercalia, Mild Angst, Multi, Slow Burn, Soft Zelda, The Academy of Unseen Arts (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fotoei/pseuds/fotoei
Summary: Zelda and Mary enter a fake relationship, which already brings a whole lot of trouble to both women's life. But there is so much more to come that neither are ready for...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Faustus and Zelda never flagilated each other, no one knows that Mary Wardwell is possessed by Lilith and Zelda is "straight".

Zelda had not wanted to go to the stupid ball in the first place. No, she’d much rather be at home right now, drink some old expensive liquor in front of the fire place, maybe read a book, definitely smoke a cigarette.

 But instead she was stuck at the academy way past her teaching hours and while she loved to teach again and bathe in the approving glances she received from the rest of the coven she could very well live without all the tribulations surrounding Lupercalia.

She had thought that having to watch over some horny teenage witches would be bad but it was nothing compared to the awkward stares she got from Faustus.

He was standing at the other end of the room, talking to Ambrose’s boyfriend Luke and some other young warlocks. They were passionately arguing over Satan knows what but Faustus wasn’t paying attention. He only had eyes for Zelda and it made her skin crawl.

She was wearing a long black off the shoulder dress with lace detailing on the sleeves while her red curls were cascading down her back. She knew she looked amazing but that didn’t mean that she’d appreciate the High Priest to look at her like that.

Lost in thought she didn’t realize how Ms. Wardwell was coming up to her so when she greeted her with a sharp “Ms. Spellman” she winced.

Another reason why she’d rather be at home right now. Zelda turned around to the aggravating woman.

Ms. Wardwell was wearing a dark green dress that was cut inappropriately deep if you’d ask Zelda. The woman truly was foolish if she thought that anyone would be impressed by her luscious cleavage. Sure, her breasts seemed incredibly soft yet firm and perky but lusting over them like a mortal would be way too primal for any warlock.

The breasts- Ms. Wardwell cleared her throat and Zelda realized she had been staring. Damnit. “I wasn’t … you know” she tried to explain. Ms. Wardwell just smiled at her cockily, “It’s fine, you don’t look so bad yourself Zelda.”

She huffed, the audacity of that woman, “Don’t flatter yourself, I was merely shocked by your fashion choice. After all this is still a sacred place of education.” she scolded. “You shouldn’t even be here. If I remember correctly you’re not part of this coven.” Zelda countered.

“Oh Zelda don’t be so grim, it doesn’t go well with your beautiful face. And just so you know, Sabrina actually invited me.”

Of course. Sabrina seemed to be way too attached to the excommunicated teacher lately.

“Just because my niece is so naïve to trust you doesn’t mean that I will do the same. And it’s Ms. Spellman to you.”

Zelda could feel the headache forming right over her temples. She needed to get away from this person.

But as she turned around she almost crashed into the High Priest who had seemingly made his way over to her during her conversation with Ms. Wardwell.

For Satan’s sake was she not going to get one calm second this evening?

“Zelda you’re looking incredible tonight.” Faustus stated.

She decided not to respond in hopes that he would just leave her alone but luck really wasn’t in her favor that day.

“Would you maybe like to dance?”

He couldn’t be serious.

Zelda didn’t know what to answer. Of course she did not want to dance and especially not with him but she couldn’t very well tell her High Priest and new boss that.

“I don’t really like dancing.” she faked a smile. Good call, he’ll get the hint and leave.

Except that he didn’t.

“Well then we could also just go to my office, have a drink perhaps?” Faustus stepped closer, invading her personal space.

“No” she exclaimed a little too fast.

Father Blackwood looked at her confused. She needed to come up with something, anything. Fast.

“I’m actually… dating someone.” Zelda tried to sound confident in her answer.

The confusion on Blackwood’s face seemed to deepen until it clicked, “Oh I see.”

And with that the man in question left. Zelda let out a breath. At least he was gone.

The rest of the evening was rather stress free in comparison to earlier events. Besides some tipsy teenagers making out in one of the side hallways that she had to scold Zelda could actually enjoy herself.

She was sitting at the makeshift bar in the corner of the Academy’s foyer. Sipping her Bourbon, she watched the crowd in the middle of the room. There were a few people dancing and some couples were seated at the small tables that were put up for the festivities.

One couple in particular captured her attention. It was her sister Hilda and her new fling Dr. Cerberus. Zelda didn’t understand what her younger sister saw in the peculiar mortal but she seemed happy. Very much so. And it made Zelda’s heart swell. On one hand out of joy for the other Spellman and on the other out of jealousy.

Zelda prayed to Satan that the both of them would work but her former relationships had made her doubtful and pessimistic.

While the older Spellman sister had had many lovers before she had never been in love. She didn’t even know how love was supposed to feel if she was honest with herself. Zelda obviously felt love towards her family as well as the Dark Lord but that was different.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

A second time that evening Zelda was startled by an approaching Ms. Wardwell.

“That’s none of your business.” she responded. It came out way harsher than intended, even though the brunette made Zelda’s blood boil there was no reason to let her bad mood out on her.

“I’m sorry, it’s just been a long day” she added.

Ms. Wardwell motioned for the barkeeper to serve her a glass of red wine and refill Zelda’s glass.

“You don’t have to-“

“I want to. Perhaps we could start this over.” the other woman interrupted her.

Zelda looked over at her and there was nothing but sincerity in those big blue eyes. Maybe she was right.

After finishing her drink and some meaningless small talk the ginger excused herself in order to find her sister and head home.

But not before running into the High Priest one more time. Of course.

“Already heading home Sister Zelda?”

“Yes, I’m quite tired. Besides my niece has to be rested for tomorrow’s events.”

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow morning then. I am guessing you will be accompanied by Sabrina’s teacher?”

“Ms. Wardwell?” Zelda asked confused. Why would she bring an excommunicated witch from another coven to their Lupercalia pairing?

“Sister Zelda it’s obligatory for the faculty members to bring their spouses.” he stated nonchalantly.

Spouse? Had the man drunk too much?

Her confusion must have been clearly visible on her face because Blackwood continued, “Well you told me earlier how you were seeing someone and guessing from the way you looked at the woman I assumed that she was who you meant. She is your girlfriend isn’t she?”

Zelda almost choked on her own tongue.

And even though her options to answer that question were unlimited, she could just say that it was someone from another coven, hell even a mortal, she blanked.

And so she responded with the only word that was seemingly left inside her brain.

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda goes to Ms. Wardwell's house and Hilda is having some feelings.

Zelda Spellman was a clever woman. As a young girl back at the Academy she had succeeded in all her classes, only being beat to valedictorian by her brother Edward. Whenever Sabrina had messed up again she was the one to come up with a plan, to fix things.

Yet, in that moment she couldn’t come up with any reason as to how she could convince Ms. Wardwell to play her girlfriend for the next day.

Right after arriving back home she had excused herself to her sister and faked being incredibly tired.

Since the Spellman sisters didn’t share a room anymore it had been easy to sneak back out shortly after she’d heard Hilda go to her new room.

Which brought her back to the present, standing in front of Ms. Wardwell’s cottage, still wearing the dress she wore to the ball. She would much rather not see the infuriating woman so soon again but since she would have to play her significant other in only a few hours she’d decided to seek her out now.

Except that she had zero idea how exactly she was going to do it.

Just as she was about to head home and was already mentally preparing herself for the awkwardness of having to tell Father Blackwood in the morning, the door opened.

In the doorframe, lit by the warm light of the fireplace inside stood Ms. Wardwell. Unlike Zelda she had changed into something more comfortable but not less revealing than the dress she’d worn to the ball. She was clad in an emerald robe that was tightly wrapped around her body, clinging to her curves in all the right places and showing off her breasts.

Zelda couldn’t stop staring at the low neckline.

“See something you like?” Ms. Wardwell asked in her trademark playful sultry voice and it made Zelda’s stomach flutter.

“Uhm Ms. Wardwell, good evening. I am sorry to bother you so late at night. I have-“

But before she could finish her sentence the other woman had already grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house, closing the door behind her. The action caused Zelda to end up trapped between the wooden door and Ms. Wardwell. The other witch didn’t seem bothered by their proximity at all. Zelda on the other hand was blushing and her breathing quickened. While she’d thought of the teacher as rather strong and dangerous before, now in the dim light, barely wearing any makeup besides her signature lipstick she looked so soft. The red really suited the woman, the ginger thought. Zelda couldn’t think of any color that wouldn’t look good on the brunette’s lips. They looked so soft.

Zelda cleared her throat in an attempt to clear her mind, “I have a favor to ask of you, Ms. Wardwell.”

The woman just turned around and walked down the little hallway towards one of the rooms.

Dumbfounded Zelda watched her until the teacher stopped in her tracks and said, “Follow me dear, you look like you need a drink.”

She could definitely do with some liquid courage.

“Oh and call me Mary.”, she added.

After fixing both herself and Zelda a drink Ms. Ward- Mary sat down in the chair opposite of her and looked at her incredulously, “You said you had a favor to ask of me.” she raised an eyebrow.

“Right.” Zelda took a swig of her drink, the alcohol burning in her throat, “I wanted to ask whether you’d join me at tomorrow’s Lupercalia pairing.”

“What?”

“Since I teach at the Academy now I am required to be present” the ginger witch explained.

“Yes I know that but I’m not a faculty member.” Mary declared, “I thought only staff members and their partners were allowed to witness the festivities.”

Zelda took a deep breath, “That’s right.”

Mary chuckled, “Are you asking me out on a date Zelda Spellman?”

“What?”, the witch exclaimed, furrowing her brows. “I am certainly not!”

“Oh.”, the other woman almost looked disappointed. Was she disappointed?

“I just thought since you and Sabrina seem to be such good friends you might want to be there for her first Lupercalia pairing.”

Great, using her niece as an excuse seemed logical.

“Yeah I’m not buying it.” Mary stated. “Earlier today you literally told me you wouldn’t trust me and now you want me to be at this traditional ritual? What’s the real reason you want me to come?”

Damnit. Zelda had only had that one explanation and it had failed so she might as well be honest.

“I may or may not have rejected Father Blackwood earlier by telling him I was seeing someone.” she said.

“And you couldn’t possibly think of anyone else to play charades with you other than me?” Mary huffed.

Zelda looked at her hands in defeat. The woman would never agree to it. What was she thinking? They barely knew each other and she came to her house late at night to play girlfriends. How pathetic.

“Alright I’ll do it.” Mary said.

Surprised Zelda looked up at her. The brunette was smiling and looking back right into Zelda’s eyes. She had such gorgeous eyes.

The ginger witch didn’t know what to say. Was she supposed to thank her? Hug her? Zelda imagined how hugging the teacher would feel. She was a little bit smaller than her so she’d probably wrap her arms around Zelda’s waist and tuck her head under the Spellman’s chin. Then she would know what her hair smelled like. Probably like exotic flowers.

“Is there anything else?”

Zelda was snapped out of her thoughts.

“As much as I enjoy the sight of you in this dress it’s already pretty late.” Mary said as she was slowly eyeing the older Spellman up and down.

Zelda was blushing. Must be the alcohol, she told herself.

“Yes of course. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

And with that she was gone.

Sighing, Lilith let herself lean against the closed door. This was going to be way more nerve wracking than she’d thought it would be when the Dark Lord had sent her to Greendale to keep an eye on Sabrina.

Her first thought when Zelda had asked her to come along to the Lupercalia pairing was to laugh and send her away. Who was she, the mother of demons, to play stupid little games.

 But then she had remembered that she was on a mission and that was her top priority. Being on Zelda Spellman’s good side certainly wouldn’t hurt.

So she had agreed. Besides, Lilith sensed that this could turn out to be great fun after all. Just the thought of fooling Faustus Blackwood made her smile wickedly. Also Zelda Spellman was an attractive woman and demon or not, Lilith still had desires.

Back at her house, Zelda opened the door slowly, careful not to wake Sabrina, Ambrose or Hilda. But as she stepped inside she saw that her other Spellman was sitting at the kitchen table. She was watching the candle in front of her burn and Zelda couldn’t read her expression.

“You’re still up.”, Zelda stated.

Her little sister got up and started making tea. Sighing, Zelda took a seat.

“So did you enjoy the ball?”, she attempted to make small talk, still unsure of her sister’s mood.

“Zelda why didn’t you tell me?”, Hilda changed the topic.

The older Spellman had no idea why her sister was suddenly so upset.

“I get it, it took you some time to figure this out and come to terms with but telling Father Blackwood before me?”, she asked exasperated.

“What are you talking about?”, Zelda didn’t know if she was more confused or more annoyed.

“And sure I hadn’t assumed a big speech in front of the whole coven or anything but I’m your sister for Satan’s sake.”

Hilda was just going on and on while Zelda still didn’t understand a word, “I have no idea what this is about, I’m going to bed.”, Zelda said calmly, getting up from her chair.

 “I’m talking about you finally coming out, Zelds.”, Hilda concluded.

What? _Finally?_ What was that supposed to mean?

Hilda walked around the table to where Zelda was standing and took her hands, “I have known since we were little girls. I mean I didn’t expect you to date Sabrina’s teacher but we will always love you, no matter what.”

She was leaning in to hug Zelda but the older Spellman sister pulled back abruptly, “Hilda I’m not dating Mary.”

“Mary huh?”, Hilda teased, “It’s alright, I overheard you talking to the High Priest, you can be honest with me.”

“I am.” Zelda stomped in frustration, “Ms. Wardwell and I are not dating, I was just saying that to get away from him.”, she explained.

“Oh”, Hilda said. “Well let’s see how things turn out. I have a feeling that she might like you.”, she chuckled, nudging her older sister.

“Hilda I am not gay!”, Zelda raised her voice.

Her sister looked at her like she’d just spoken Chinese. Why was she acting so weird.

“Zelda I just said, we love you no matter what.”

“Well you’ll have to love me straight then ‘cause that’s what I am.” she said, stomping away and leaving a sighing Hilda behind.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Mary attend the Lupercalia pairing together. There's some tension but also some mild angst.

The day of the Lupercalia pairing Zelda woke up grumpy.

All morning she was in a bad mood, then she was unsure of what to wear and when she finally settled on a high collared black dress she spilled coffee all over herself, staining the outfit.

She was at the brink of a breakdown in front of her closet when Hilda came into her room. They hadn’t spoken since last night’s events but honestly Zelda didn’t want to anyways.

“Everything alright in here?”, her sister asked tentatively.

The older Spellman sighed. She didn’t even know why she was stressing out about this so much. It was Sabrina’s Lupercalia pairing and she would merely have to chaperone the festivities. Well and pretend to like a woman that infuriated her. It was only one day though, she was going to get through this.

“I don’t know what to wear.”, the ginger settled for an easier answer.

Hilda just chuckled and went to her sister’s closet, “Well let’s see. How about this one? You always loved to wear that.” She had pulled out a dark green silk blouse that Zelda hadn’t worn in years. The color reminded her of Mary’s robe and she blushed at the thought of how revealing that had been.

“I don’t know Hilda, a blouse and pants?” Zelda questioned. But Hilda was right, she had always loved the silky material and she hadn’t worn pants in quite a while so why not.

After getting dressed, making herself a second cup of coffee without spilling anything and reading a bit of her Hungarian newspaper it was time to leave. Zelda, Ambrose and Sabrina took the car to the Academy while Hilda stayed home since she was excommunicated and thus not allowed to partake in the festivities.

On their way Sabrina was unusually quiet. Normally she’d chat away the whole drive, annoying Zelda in the process but today she just stared out of the window awkwardly. Whatever, she was probably nervous because of this being her first Lupercalia and honestly, Zelda couldn’t complain.

As they were stepping out of the car Zelda noticed Mary leaning against her own car in front of the Gehenna station. She was wearing a leather coat that was tightly wrapped around her body like seemingly all the clothes the woman owned.

“Auntie are you coming?”, Sabrina asked. Ambrose had already gone inside to prepare for his duties as top-boy.

“Just a minute Sabrina, you go ahead.”

The young witch eyed first Zelda and then Mary questioningly. After making sure her niece had gone inside the ginger witch walked up to her… girlfriend.

“I thought we should enter together. Just so it looks more believable.”, Mary explained.

“Sounds good.”, Zelda answered awkwardly. Sounds good? What was going on with her?

“Shall we then?”, Mary asked.

Zelda just started walking, not trusting herself to answer coherently. Suddenly she felt Mary grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. Zelda stopped in her tracks, not knowing what to say.

“If you want this to be convincing we’ll have to step this up a notch.”, the brunette explained nonchalantly.

Sure, that made sense. And it was just holding hands, such a simple action. Why did it feel so significant then? And why was her heart beating so fast suddenly?

Inside the Academy everything was decorated for the pairing and Sabrina and the other Academy students were ready to begin.

Mary led them over to the side right next to where Father Blackwood was standing and Zelda wondered if she had done it on purpose.

“Ms. Spellman, Ms. Wardwell”, the man greeted the both of them.

Zelda nodded at him politely but Mary ignored him. Instead she gave Zelda’s hand a squeeze which made her turn her head towards the brunette. Their eyes met and for a second the room seemed to come to a halt completely.

“You’re good at this.”, Mary whispered to her.

“Good at what?”

“Pretending to like me. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re attracted to me.”, Mary chuckled.

Zelda’s eyes grew wide and her throat felt very dry suddenly. She wasn’t attracted to Mary. She wasn’t attracted to any woman. And even if she was, she surely wouldn’t be interested in the teacher.

She averted her eyes to Ambrose who was explaining the rules of the Lupercalia pairing and tried not to think of what Mary had said or how her hand felt so warm and soft against her own.

The pairing was rather boring to Zelda who didn’t really care for Lupercalia since her teenage years were over but she didn’t trust herself to look at Mary again. After the pairing was complete the young couples retreated to the chambers of the Academy to celebrate. Those parties weren’t part of the actual tradition but Zelda knew that they were quite common during that lustful season. The other faculty members had left shortly afterwards leaving only Zelda, Mary and Faustus.

“We should get going. Don’t you think darling?”, Mary stated rather than asked and the nickname made Zelda‘s hurt flutter.

“Just a word Ms. Spellman.”, Faustus stopped them.

Mary turned to look at Zelda as to ask if she’d be alright and she actually seemed worried.

“It’s fine, I’ll meet you outside.” Zelda assured her, smiling softly at the concern of the other woman.

Mary left and Zelda sighed, sensing this was going to be an aggravating conversation once more.

“Ambrose did a good job.”, Zelda attempted.

“Oh Zelda please we both know this isn’t why I asked to talk to you.”

“Well then why did you?”, she was trying to stay polite since Blackwood wasn’t just her boss but also her High Priest but the man was annoying her.

“You aren’t really dating that witch are you?”, he asked bluntly.

“What? Of course I am I told you yester-“

“I talked to Sabrina earlier and she didn’t even know about you. Are you really trying to tell me that you haven’t told your niece about this relationship? What’s really going on?”, he asked overconfidently.

That explained her niece’s weird behavior earlier.

“I will tell you what is going on. You are overstepping my personal boundaries.”, Zelda was furious. How dared he question her even after she had told him off, “I am very much in a relationship with Mary. And when or if I tell my niece is none of your concern.”

“Prove it.”

“What?” The man was truly insane.

“Prove that you’re a couple.”

Zelda huffed. She could have just told him to fuck off. She was a grown woman who didn’t need to report back to anyone. But she was also stubborn and currently filled with rage.

“Alright then. We’ll prove it to you at the Courting tomorrow. You can prepare an extra basket because Mary and I are going to participate.” and with that she stormed off, leaving Father Blackwood speechless.

As soon as she was outside she regretted everything. What had she done? Mary had agreed to play this game for today. One day and one only.

The woman in question was leaning against her car like earlier that day. As Zelda approached she opened the co-driver’s door.

“Thank you”, Zelda said quietly.

Mary got into the drivers seat and started the engine. They drove in silence for a while until the teacher broke the silence, “So what did Faustus want from you?”.

“Oh you know…”, Zelda said, looking out of the window, wishing for a unicorn to appear next to the road so she wouldn’t have to have this conversation.

Mary shortly looked at her. “No I don’t know Zelda.”

“Well he had questions concerning our … relationship.”

Mary didn’t say anything as to encourage her to keep talking.

“He didn’t really believe it.”, she said hesitatingly.

“Whatever. In a few weeks you’ll tell him we broke it off and till then who cares?”

“I told him we’d participate in tomorrow’s hunt.”, Zelda blurted out.

Mary brought the car to a halt abruptly causing Zelda to almost crash her head into the front window, “You did what?”, the brunette yelled exasperatedly.

“Mary we’re in the middle of the road you can’t-“

“Why would you do this? I agreed to one day.”

“Yes I know but he was just so infuriating and-“

“And so you just went ahead without asking me first? Who do you think you are? You’re just a simple witch who can’t even properly say no to a man because she is so concerned about her reputation. Satan you always act so powerful but underneath you’re a mess. Get a life Zelda. Or don’t, I don’t care. But keep me out of your stupid games.”

“What?”, Zelda asked quietly. She looked down at her hands, blinking a couple of times before opening the door of the car.

“What are you doing?”, Mary asked, still furious.

“I’m going home.”, Zelda stated.

Lilith could hear her voice cracking. Was she about to cry?

Watching the redhead disappear into the woods, Lilith felt her chest clenching. The witch had seemed so genuinely hurt. The demoness didn’t know why it affected her like that. She had been angry, still was angry at her for not asking her before making this decision but she hadn’t meant to say these hurtful things.

She needed to fix this.

In order to enforce her influence over Sabrina of course. Or at least that’s what she told herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the nice comments, I really appreciate it so much! I will be trying to update every Saturday from now on but I can't make promises because I am busy and inconsistend.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina cares about her auntie and the Lupercalia Courting commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I'll post on Saturday  
> also me: doesn't post on Saturday  
> lol I'm so sorry but first I was busy and then I forgot my laptop charger at my parents house when I was visiting over the weekend. I will not tell you when the next chapter will come out cause I will probably mess up the date anyways so yeah sorry.

Sabrina came down to the breakfast table. It was already about 2 pm but since she would be up all night in the woods she had slept longer than usually.

Her aunt Hilda was making some pancakes while her aunt Zelda was reading a foreign newspaper. She couldn’t see the oldest Spellman’s face but she imagined there to be deep bags under her eyes.

Last night when Sabrina came home after the party at the Academy she had heard Zelda crying in her room. It had been going on for a few hours until her tired body finally won the fight against the nervousness about the next day and she fell asleep.

Sabrina didn’t know why her aunt had been crying though. It wasn’t the first time the young witch had heard quiet sobs from her aunt’s room, everyone in the family knew that despite what one might think Zelda Spellman was a very fragile and emotional woman. Sabrina just wondered if her history and civics teacher had any play in Zelda’s mood.

When Father Blackwood had asked her about the two dating she had thought he was joking. Her aunt had always seemed so annoyed by Ms. Wardwell. But then again that was kind of Zelda’s default emotion towards people no matter how much she cared for them.

Sabrina couldn’t believe that she hadn’t realized that there was something going on though. Maybe she should have a talk with her aunt to see if there was anything she could do.

“Here you go my darling.”, Hilda pulled her out of her thoughts as she placed a plate with pancakes and syrup in front of her.

“Thank you auntie.”

Hilda left the room to go do some laundry and with Ambrose already out of the house Sabrina sensed this the perfect opportunity.

“Aunt Zelda can I ask you something?”, she started tentatively.

The redhead didn’t say anything but put down her newspaper so that her face was finally visible. She indeed looked tired and her eyes were red from crying throughout the whole night.

“Is it true? Are you and Ms. Wardwell…”, she trailed off. She didn’t know what to call it. Dating? In love? Or was it more something casual. Ew, no she didn’t even want to think about that.

Zelda had expected the question ever since Faustus had dropped the bomb of having questioned her niece. And so she had prepared an answer. She could just tell Sabrina about this lie like she did with her sister but she didn’t know if Sabrina could keep their little secret. She was half-mortal after all.

And then there was also the fact that she didn’t want Sabrina to worry about her. She shouldn’t think that Zelda felt unwell near their High Priest. Ever since her dark baptism she already questioned the path of night enough.

So she decided to lie to her as well. Just to keep her safe.

“Yes we wanted to tell you eventually.”

“But now it’s over?”, she asked, reaching for her aunt’s hand.

Zelda had feared that Sabrina had heard her last night. She wasn’t proud of what had happened or of how much Mary’s words had affected her but she wouldn’t worry about it anymore. The brunette had said what she was really thinking and that was it. It’s not like they actually broke up. Though what Zelda felt oddly reminded her of the feeling of heartbreak.

“It’s complicated”, she answered.

Sabrina looked at her pitiful and it took all of Zelda’s strength not to burst into tears again.

“Oh my it’s already so late”, Zelda changed topics, “we should get going, it’s quite the drive into the woods.”

And with that their conversation was over and Zelda’s wall of indifference was up again.

On their way to where the Courting would commence Zelda was thinking about nothing else but how humiliating it would be to face Faustus. He would know straightaway that she was lying, had lied the whole time. She might even loose her teaching position at the Academy. But there was nothing she could do now.

Walking up to the clearing between the trees she could see that most of the young witches and warlocks had already arrived. Great, so everybody would witness this embarrassment.

As she reached the crowd Faustus was quick to find her.

“Ms. Spellman I see you are alone. I wonder why”, he said knowingly, getting straight to the point. He was so sure of himself it was disgusting. Zelda wanted nothing more than to just punch him in the face and go home.

“Yes, I-“, but she couldn’t even finish her sentence as someone from behind suddenly swiftly invaded her personal space. Brown locks of hair surrounded her face as Mary’s features were suddenly right in front of her.

Without breaking eye contact she said, “Sorry that I’m a bit late, I got stuck in traffic.”

That obviously couldn’t have happened as the road leading into this part of the Greendale woods was rarely used but Zelda wasn’t able to finish that thought as Mary reached for her face and everything stopped as the teachers lips touched hers.

It was just a short peck but it went through Zelda like a rush of electricity. Her whole body relaxed for a second and she almost let out a small sigh. Mary’s lips so soft and gentle while her hands almost burned on her cheeks. As the teacher pulled away Zelda’s eyes remained closed, her lips tingling from the contact.

“I’ll leave you to it.”, Faustus excused himself visibly uncomfortable.

Zelda’s heart was still beating faster than normal and she was sure that her face was blushing as well.

“Zelda I wanted to apologize for yesterday.”, the brunette started.

“You kissed me.”

“I shouldn’t have lashed out on you like that and what I said had absolutely no truth to it.”

“You… you kissed me.”

“You are a phenomenal - wait what?”, Mary stopped her monologue to look at the ginger witch properly, “Yes for Faustus. Was that not ok?”, had she gone too far?

“No it was fine.”, Zelda’s eyes darted down to Mary’s lips, “Totally fine.”

Mary took in the witch’s dilated pupils and her slightly parted lips. They were still only a few centimeters from her own and she could feel Zelda’s hitched breath on her face.

But before anything could happen Ambrose called for the pairs to gather and the Courting to commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit shorter but you guys will probably really like the next one since now we'll have our little lovebirds alone for a whole night!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night beginns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry about not updating in almost a month. :0   
> I've been a little busy but I'll try to update a little more frequent now (shouldn't be too hard I mean it's been a month ffs). Hope u enjoy.

Walking into the woods, there was an awkward silence between the two women. There were so many unspoken things lingering between them, it filled the air with tension, almost suffocating them. First there was yesterday’s argument that they still hadn’t spoken about properly and then the kiss that they had just shared.

It was silent around them as they had wandered off into a different direction than the teenagers. Zelda loved the atmosphere in the woods. It was calming yet mysterious in a way but most importantly, out here there were no roles to play or expectations to meet. She felt free.

Reaching a small clearing Mary stopped to unpack their basket. She placed down the thick wool blanket and motioned for Zelda to sit as she was serving the oysters, figs, cherries and milk.

“I don’t actually like oysters.”, Zelda stated awkwardly, not knowing what to do with herself.

Mary looked up towards her and then started smirking, “Me neither. Good thing I came prepared.”

Zelda shot her a confused glance before Mary took out a container that was filled with savory pastry.

“You bake?”, the ginger questioned doubtful, “I would not have taken you for such a housewife.”

“Well I can get quite domestic with the right people.”, the brunette responded, smirking.

They mostly ate in silence until Zelda repeatedly caught Mary staring at her from the corner of her eye.

“What?”, she asked defensively.

Mary opened and closed her mouth several times, clearly struggling to find the right words, “I just wanted to apologize again for what happened yesterday.”

“Oh it’s fine.”, the Spellman shrugged it off.

“No it’s not.”, Mary suddenly exclaimed frustratedly, “What I said couldn’t have been further from the truth. You are an extraordinary and powerful witch, you are smart and you are strong.”

Mary’s words echoed through the woods. She hadn’t meant for this to sound so dramatic but she needed the other woman to be on her good side. For totally strategic reasons of course.

Zelda was blushing and didn’t know how to respond so she simply shoved the remainder of her pastry into her mouth. After having finished she looked everywhere but at the teacher until the woman in question suddenly started to giggle. Zelda looked at her incredulously but Mary didn’t stop. No, her soft laughter soon turned into full blown shrieking, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

“I…I’m sorry but… you have some cream cheese around your mouth and it… it looks like a mustache.”, she managed to get out in between giggles.

Zelda rolled her eyes, “Wow, very mature.”

Nevertheless she wiped her mouth insecurely.

“Here let me help.”, Mary offered, finally having calmed down.

She reached out and wiped away the remainder of the cream cheese with her thumb. First from above Zelda’s lips and then a bit which stubbornly hung onto her bottom lip. The gentle caress caused Zelda to lightly part her lips.

She dared to look into Mary’s eyes and was taken aback when she saw that the woman’s eyes were already on hers. Zelda thought that she could truly get lost in the other witch’s eyes. They were so blue, the color seemed artificial and endless.

Zelda hesitated, “Are you… have you done that before?”

She didn’t have to say anything else, Mary understood immediately, “Kissed a woman? Yes of course.” She chuckled lightly, putting some distance between the two again. “Have you not?”

The redhead just shook her head.

“Oh so I’m your first, huh?” The brunette nudged her jokingly. “And how was it?”

The question made Zelda choke on her own tongue. How was it? Phenomenal, addictive, groundbreaking “Alright.”

“Aright? Oh please Zelda that’s insulting.” Mary huffed sulkily.

“It’s nothing personal, I’m just not… like that.” Zelda motioned towards Mary, trying to make what she was saying sound honest.

Suddenly Mary lunged forwards, taking Zelda’s face into her hands. Zelda had her eyes closed but she could tell that the woman was close, she could feel her steady breathing on her parted lips. They were only inches apart and the anticipation in Zelda’s lower stomach grew with every passing second. It would take just one little tilt of her head and she’d feel those soft yet firm lips again.

“Sure Zelda. Not like that at all…” And with that Mary released her face and got up.

Puzzled and disappointed Zelda followed her movements. It looked like the brunette was trying to stretch her shoulders until she realized that she was trying to reach for the zipper of her dress.

“What are you doing?” She asked confused.

“Taking off my clothes.” The teacher stated.

Zelda started blushing, “Why would you do that?”

“Zelda Spellman you act like such a devout witch yet you don’t even know the rules of Lupercalia?” Mary said in a sarcastic tone.

“I do but … I mean no one will actually know if we keep our clothes on.”

“Afraid you wouldn’t be able to resist me?”, Lilith joked.

Zelda just stuttered under her breath, unable to actually deny the woman’s accusation. The brunette didn’t seem to care though as she proceeded to pull down the zipper and step out of her dress, revealing black lacy underwear underneath it. Zelda tried to be respectful, she really did. Yet when Lilith turned around again she caught green eyes roaming her body. She obviously didn’t mind. It had been why she had undressed in the first place. Zelda was right, they didn’t have to follow these rules, they were old enough to do what they wanted. But Lilith had found some entertainment in making the witch all flustered and she wondered how long it would actually take her to break and cave in to her desires.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the Lupercalia Courting and Sabrina talks to Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your nice comments. I'm sorry when I don't answer them all the time but I see and appreciate them all. Love u a lot. <3

The morning after the Lupercalia Courting Zelda woke up with a warm and content feeling filling her up. She was well rested but decided to keep her eyes closed for a little longer, focusing on what her senses detected. She could hear the birds chirping, smelled the familiar scent of damp moss and felt the first rays of sun caressing her face. She felt something, no someone as well. There was a steady heartbeat that wasn’t hers thumping against her cheek and a warm arm wrapped around her torso. Smiling she nuzzled deeper against the other person, feeling calmed by their gentle breaths. Taking a deep breath herself she braced herself to finally open her eyes and leave this bubble of comfort. She lifted her eyelids and within one second the haze of sleep was gone as she realized she had just snuggled up against no one other than Mary Wardwell. A very much awake and still half naked Mary Wardwell.

“Good morning beautiful”, she said, completely unbothered by Zelda’s actions.

The ginger witch jumped upwards into a sitting position, smoothing her dress embarrassedly. 

“How late is it, the other’s might get worried if we don’t show up”, she distracted.

“They left hours ago, there was a wolf somewhere.”, Mary explained calmly.

“There was _what_?”

“Don’t worry. Sabrina got home safe with the others and I drew a protection circle around us, see”, she said, pointing to the little line surrounding the blanket.

Zelda couldn’t explain why but the thought of her sleeping while Mary drew a protection spell for them made her feel oddly emotional and vulnerable.

The brunette got up and started to dress as well as pack up their belongings.

 

Back at the Spellman residence Zelda couldn’t stop smiling as she thought about the past night. Maybe she had misjudged the other witch after all. While she was in fact powerful and smart as Zelda had expected and sometimes a little too witty for Zelda’s taste she had also been incredibly considerate. They still didn’t know each other that well but she felt like there was a connection, like Mary and her were somehow different from all of Greendale and only they could understand the other. What a silly thing, Zelda thought to herself.

“Good morning Auntie Zee.”, Sabrina entered the kitchen.

“Good morning. When did you get home? I heard about the wolf.”

Sabrina looked at her aunt curiously, not being used to the older Spellman being so chatty in the morning. Usually she would only hide behind her newspaper, refusing to speak to anyone before having had at least two cups of coffee and a cigarette.

“At about 3 am. You guys stayed the whole night?”

Zelda couldn’t help but blush. There had been nothing going on during the night but still, coming home in the late morning hours, she felt like she had been caught.

“Uhm yes. I slept all through the night.”, she clarified.

“Sure.”, her niece responded with a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

 

After finishing breakfast Sabrina started her day. In the evening the final event of the Lupercalia festivities would take place but till then she still had a long to-do list. She was going to meetup with Roz and needed to get ready for tonight. Before that she had decided to pay her mortal school, more specifically Ms. Wardwell a little visit.

On the one hand in order to return a few more books she had borrowed from her teacher but also in order to investigate this thing between her and Zelda. Sabrina hadn’t ever seen her aunt like this. Sure, she knew that there had been several warlocks over the years who had been eager to take her aunt on dates and such but it had always seemed very one-sided. Zelda Spellman might seem like indifference was her default emotion but having lived with her since she was a baby Sabrina knew that the woman was able to be quite temperamental if she really cared about someone or something. And that’s exactly how she acted ever since having announced her involvement with Ms. Wardwell.

Sabrina knocked on the door to the teacher’s office. She didn’t have an appointment but knowing her she would be hiding in here, not being extremely fond of teenagers lately.

“Sabrina”, she was greeted, the surprise evident in Ms. Wardwell’s voice. She let her in nevertheless, taking a seat behind her desk.

“I came to bring back these books I borrowed a few weeks ago.”, she explained.

“Right.”, the brunette woman stated, clearly not caring.

She was about to get back to whatever she had been reading before Sabrina had entered when the young witch looked at her incredulously instead of leaving.

“Is there something else?”, the woman asked impatiently.

Hesitating Sabrina spoke again. “Yes. I wanted to talk to you about my aunt. Zelda.”, she clarified, seeing the confused look on the other witch’s face. “I wouldn’t assume you would ever do anything to harm her but just in case, take this as a warning. She may seem like a very strong woman but as you probably already know she has been through a lot and I think she actually, genuinely likes you. I’ve never seen her like this. So if you don’t have these same feelings about her I am asking you to leave now before it’s too late. I love my aunt very much and even though we might be friends, when it comes to my family I won’t hesitate to make sure they’re safe.”

There was a long pause. Sabrina looked at her hands awkwardly. She didn’t regret saying what she had said but she felt rude somehow. Focused on her own thoughts she didn’t sense the internal struggle happening within Lilith. The demoness was fighting hard to keep in the emotions bubbling inside of her. She could feel tears forming behind her eyes. Never had anyone stood up for her as Sabrina had just done for Zelda and it moved her. Ever since getting involved with the Spellman family she felt emotions that hadn’t come up in years.

“I appreciate your concern. It really shows how much you care for your aunt.”, she answered honestly.

Thinking about it, Sabrina wasn’t the only one that cared about the ginger witch. She maybe wouldn’t ever admit it but to Lilith this thing that had started out as a game had long turned into more than just a fun flirt. She actually enjoyed spending time with Zelda. She wasn’t just incredibly beautiful and carried herself well, she was also smart and caring, always looking to impress the coven while never putting Sabrina at risk.

“You know, why don’t you come over for dinner tonight before the Hunt? I’m sure Zelda would be very happy about that. Also my aunt Hilda is making her famous potato casserole. It’s hellishly good.”, Sabrina suggested.

“I’d like that.”, Lilith admitted, smiling.

“Great. See you at 7 then. Now I’ll have to get going.”

And with that the young Spellman was gone while Lilith wondered what had happened over the last few days.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension and fluff [insert gay peace sign]

It had taken Lilith an awful long time to get ready. It was only a dinner with Zelda Spellman and the rest of Sabrina’s family, why was she, the mother of demons, so nervous? While her makeup stayed the same as always, she decided to put her hair into a low messy bun. Outfit wise she settled on a low cut red body-con dress with long sleeves. If they were going to spend the night in the woods again she wouldn’t want to be cold. Wearing nothing but her underwear the previous night hadn’t left her as unbothered as expected.

At exactly 7 pm she knocked on the Spellman’s residence. She had been there a bit earlier but didn’t want to seem too eager so she had waited.

The door opened to reveal Hilda Spellman. The friendly witch was wearing an apron and wasted no time in drawing Lilith in for a big hug.

“Oh hello Ms. Wardwell, it is so good to see you.”

Lilith was a bit overwhelmed with the blonde’s physical affection but it oddly enough didn’t bother her that much.

“You can go ahead and take a seat at the dining table, the others should be right with you.”, she said before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Lilith was walking slowly through the hallway. She was about to enter the dining room to the left when she heard footsteps above her. Someone was clearly making their way towards the grand staircase. Curious, she stopped to see if it was who she thought (and hoped) it would be.

Stepping into the light at the top of the stairs stood Zelda Spellman in all her glory. She was wearing a long-sleeved dress that was made of dark velvet and ended at about mid-thigh, giving the most tantalizing view of her long, slender legs. The redhead came to a rest about halfway down the stairs, finally realizing she was being watched.

Their eyes met yet neither of the two women looked away as Zelda slowly made her way down until she stood right in front of Lilith. They were still holding the eye contact, neither of them wanting or being able to break the heavy atmosphere surrounding them.

“You look…”, the brunette started, trailing off, not being able to find the right words.

Zelda understood however and smiled at her shyly.

“So do you.”

“Guys! Dinner is ready!”, Hilda shouted from the kitchen, ending this little moment they had.

Within seconds Sabrina and Ambrose came running down the stairs. Zelda and Lilith sat on one side of the table, Ambrose and Hilda opposite of them and Sabrina at the end of the long table.

As everyone was indulging in the delicious casserole Hilda had cooked up, Sabrina lead the conversation. She talked about her friends at her mortal school and the Academy, neither Zelda nor Lilith really knowing who these people were.

Midway through having finished her plate, Zelda suddenly felt Mary’s left hand landing on her right knee. She almost choked on her bite of food but didn’t want to overreact. It was probably just a friendly gesture. So she remained calm and focused on her food once more.

That was until Mary let her hand slowly wander upwards until she stopped right were her soft white skin met dark fabric. Zelda was breathing hard, the heat of Mary’s hand enlightening a fire deep within the pit of her stomach. Everything inside her was tingling but especially the part where her thighs met. Zelda could feel her underwear getting wet and grew red at the thought of what her body was clearly getting ready for.

As if the position of her hand wasn’t already enough the brunette now started to draw small circles on the inside of Zelda’s thigh, making her shiver.

“What are you doing?”, she whispered to Mary, careful not to raise any suspicion from her family.

“I just can’t help myself when you look like that.”, she answered, her voice uncharacteristically cracking.

“My family is right here.”, the ginger witch warned.

“I will stop if you tell me to.”

Lilith just looked into Zelda’s eyes, looking for discomfort. There wasn’t any. Instead the redhead got back to taking small bites of the remaining food that was on her plate.

After a few more minutes of Sabrina and Ambrose innocently chatting and Hilda eating up her food while Lilith got closer and closer to where Zelda’s desire grew with every second, Hilda announced that there would be desert. She got up to finish it, asking Sabrina for help. Ambrose followed as well, not wanting to be alone with the two adult women.

As soon as they were gone Lilith went straight to Zelda’s neck, placing hot open-mouthed kisses under her ear.

“Mary!”, the redhead exclaimed breathless yet almost angrily.

“Relax, your family is gone.”

“It’s not about my family!”, she said outraged, getting up and storming out the door into the backyard.

Lilith just sat there, puzzled about why Zelda was so upset. Had she misread the signs? Curious she walked outside to find the other woman sat on the wooden bench, cigarette in hand.

“Where is your fancy little holder?”, Lilith asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Is all of this a joke to you?”, Zelda asked, her voice thick with emotion. Only then could Lilith see that the ginger witch was crying softly.

“Hey what’s going on? Talk to me!”, she said while moving closer.

Zelda looked her in the eyes before something broke and she started sobbing. Lilith just embraced her and held her there, gently rubbing the witch’s back while murmuring calming affirmations. After a while Zelda calmed down and left the embrace, still remaining close however.

“What just happened?, Lilith tried again.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to be so dramatic but-“

“Hey you don’t ever have to apologize for your feelings. I just want to know if you’re okay.”, Lilith interrupted her.

Zelda took a deep breath in order to collect her thoughts.

“This is all very new. I’m just… kind of overwhelmed.”, she admitted timidly. “I feel like my whole life has turned upside down ever since we started this and I don’t know how to stop it. I don’t know if I want it to stop. All I know is that … it’s a lot to take in.”

“So you aren’t actually opposed to me, you just want to take things slow.”, Lilith concluded.

Zelda nodded in confirmation.

“Alright then. I’m sorry if I pushed things. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable so next time something doesn’t feel right you tell me, ok?”

“Actually… it didn’t feel … not right. I mean earlier when you…”, she trailed off.

“When I did this?”, Lilith asked cautiously, slowly moving closer and placing a single chaste kiss on the ginger’s neck.

Zelda didn’t even try to conceal her heavy breathing or how she shuddered lightly when Mary’s lips made contact with her skin.

“Yes”, she whispered.

“Hey guys we’ve been- Oh lord sorry, so sorry!”, Hilda burst through the backdoor, stopping as soon as she realized what she had just intruded upon.

Stammering she looked everywhere but at the blushing couple. “Uhm, desert’s ready if- if you guys want to, you know.”, she said before quickly getting inside again.

Both women started giggling. Oddly, Zelda wasn’t embarrassed though. She felt caught, yes but not embarrassed. Maybe things were going to be alright. Maybe.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final evening of the Lupercalia festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for not updating in like 3 Billion years but I really didn't know where to go with this. Thank you if you're still reading after all this time. :)

“That was delicious, aunt Hilda. You’ve truly outdone yourself.” Sabrina chimed contently as she rubbed her belly that was slightly rounder than usual due to the amount of food she had just consumed.

“Thanks, my love,” Hilda said, “could you help me with the dishes, Zelda?”

The redhead looked up from her plate surprised but followed her younger sister into the kitchen.

“So, you and Mary, huh?” she got straight to the point.

Zelda didn’t really know how to respond to that, too many emotions were still clouding her brain. Yes, she had said that they weren’t actually dating and that it was truly just a hoax to get Faustus off of her back. At least in the beginning. What had changed?

Before she could come up with an answer Ambrose walked into the kitchen hurriedly, “Are you guys finished? We should leave in about 10 minutes if we don’t want to be late.”

The drive was quiet though not awkward. Everyone seemed to be concerned with their own thoughts and nerves. While the youngsters sat in the front, Zelda and Mary shared the back row. Mary observed the redhead curiously. Things were so different from what she had expected them to turn out.

She didn’t exactly plan on getting anything out of this. Sure, she had looked forward to having a little bit of fun, but she had never intended to feel anything more than lust. But as she looked at Zelda she knew, there was no going back from here and she was already way more invested than what might be good for either one of them.

“Alright ladies, we have arrived.”, Ambrose announced, and they all made their way to the spot of the past night.

The final instructions and blessings were said before the teenage witches and warlocks stormed off.

Just like the evening before, Zelda and Mary approached the night much calmer than the young participants. Again, they walked through the woods with no hurry, but it wasn’t all like last night. Even though only a day had passed, it was much more familiar between them, though not any less anticipating.

“How’s here?” Zelda asked and then placed down the blanket at Mary’s approval.

They settled down and remained silent for a while. It was nice to just enjoy the chilly night, inhale the fresh air and listen to the sounds of leaves in the wind.

“You seem quiet,” Zelda noticed after a while. “Is something wrong?”

Mary chuckled, touched by her care. “No, no it’s just… new for me as well.”

Zelda frowned. Hadn’t she been with a woman before?

“These… feelings,” Mary clarified.

The ginger witch nodded in understanding before the words hit her. “Feelings? What kind of feelings?”

“Well… you know. Like little butterflies in your stomach or like you are about to have a heart attack,” she confessed.

Zelda blushed at the words. “I better keep an eye on your heart then.”

They both laughed before Mary leaned in closer until her lips were brushing against Zelda’s earlobe.

“You better keep an eye on your own heart, dear.”

Zelda’s breath hitched in her throat as Mary moved her head and captured her lips in a slow and delicate kiss. It was nothing like the heated kisses from earlier tonight but hell, it ignited Zelda with a passion, she felt like she was going to explode.

Taking the initiative, the redhead rolled over from their previous position of lying next to each other so that she was now on top of Mary. It was like she couldn’t get enough, couldn’t get close enough. She let out a small moan before the brunette pulled back.

“Didn’t you want to take things slow?”, she chuckled.

“Yes, you’re right,” Zelda remembered and moved so that her head was on top of Mary’s chest, much like the night before.

“Let’s talk!”, the ginger declared.

“Alright. What do you want to talk about?” Mary asked, clearly amused.

“You. I want to know more about you. How you came to Greendale, what your life has been like, what you are like.”

Lilith almost teared up at that. Never before had anyone been interested in such things and it genuinely stunned her how such simple questions could make her feel so whole and warm.

“I came here… because I was offered a job.”

“Your teaching position?” Zelda asked.

“Yes, of course,” Lilith remembered the façade she had to keep up.

“And before that? Where did you live?”

Lilith hesitated.

“You don’t want to talk about it,” Zelda realized.

“No. Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?” Lilith directed the conversation away from her life. She had never thought that her past was a difficult one but being here, being with Zelda, she felt oddly sad thinking about having to go back some day.

“Well there’s not much to tell you that you don’t already know. My family has lived in Greendale for generations, but I travelled a lot before Sabrina was born. When her parents passed, I moved back here and ever since then Hilda and I have had the mortuary.”

“Are you happy?”

The question took Zelda by surprise, “I guess so. I have a house, a job, a family. Although that last part can be quite infuriating.”

They both laughed at that.

“I love Sabrina, I just wish she would listen more,” Zelda added.

“She will come around to it,” Lilith assured her.

“Do you think she’s right? That she shouldn’t sign her name away completely?”

Lilith faltered. She knew what she was supposed to say. The Dark Lord had sent her specifically to encourage Sabrina, to lead her to his path and make sure she would follow, no matter what. But looking into Zelda’s eyes, she couldn’t help but speak her truth.

“I think she has a point. If she-“ but before she could finish her sentence, a hot waft of air shot around them and the woods were no longer tinted a cool and calm blue, but a dangerous red.

Before them stood the Dark Lord in his monstrous form.


	9. Chapter 8/II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I titled this 'Chapter 8/II' because it's more of an addition to chapter 8 than a new chapter.  
> I am again so sorry, to always leave you waiting for so long. I will update soon though.

“The Dark Lord!” Zelda gasped. Fumbling she stood from their blanket, only to bow down immediately afterwards. “How very generous of you to honor us for this year’s Lupercalia.”

But the Dark Lord wasn’t paying attention to anything the redhead said. He slowly but surely made his way over to Mary who didn’t look honored at all, but caught, guilty, and almost scared. Zelda didn’t understand. Before she could react however, the Dark Lord picked the other woman up by her throat, causing the brunette to hang slightly above the ground, and making her gasp.

“You have betrayed me,” it hollowed through the dark woods, “Don’t you remember your instructions?”

Zelda was at a complete loss of words now, but her mind was going almost as fast as her heart. When the Dark Lord had appeared mere seconds ago, she had thought that as a positive sign, an honor. She was wrong, so much she knew. But why the Dark Lord was so angry, she could not grasp.

“Dark Lord,” Mary quivered, “Please! I will do good, I promise.”

Never before had the dark-haired woman seemed this scared to Zelda.

Letting her eyes wander, she tried to figure out what had happened. Was all of this a dream? But no, they were still in the Greendale woods, the moon hanging silently above them.

“You better,” the Dark Lord’s growl ripped her from her thoughts. He cast one long look at her before dropping the woman and slowly stomping off. After Mary had managed to sit up properly and was now clutching her throat in pain, Zelda almost wanted to take her in her arms, make sure she was ok, protect her. But before she could do so, the horrible creature that was their Dark Lord turned around one last time and now faced the ginger.

“And you Zelda Spellman,” he spat out her name in superiority, “don’t fool yourself in thinking she cares for you. This one cares for no one but herself. Don’t you, Lilith?”

And with that he was gone, and so was that little flutter Zelda had felt about Mary- no Lilith.

All that was left, was a pulsing ache where her heart sat.


End file.
